Once Upon a Time
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: Disney!verse drabbles. "Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man." "Can you feel the love tonight?" "I won't say I'm in love."


**Summary:** "Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man." "Can you feel the love tonight?" "I won't say I'm in love."

**Explanation: **Um…let's call this Disney!verse, shall we? I basically had my Disney music playlist on shuffle, and that's where all this nonsense is coming from. I'm keeping this strictly drabbles unless someone tells me they want an expansion. So, yeah. If you want a continuation on any of these, just let me know!

**Disclaimer: **Um, I'm in college. Do you think I have enough money to own anything? At this point, I'm in debt to my own _parents_. So yeah. Me own Naruto? I don't think so. Me own Disney? XD BAAHAHAHAHAAAA! Yeah right.

HakunaMatata

**Disney!verse: Princess and the Frog**

Well, that wasn't how things were supposed to go, Sasuke mused as he looked down from his position on top of the dresser. One minute he'd been explaining to a (really, unbelievably beautiful) princess how one second he'd been Sasuke, Prince of Oto, and then the next he was a frog. A tiny little thing with black spots all over his back. And then, the next minute, the princess wasn't standing in front of him like she had been before, and he was still a frog. How'd that happen?

She'd been about to hit him with the book (again. Damn, that thing hurt!), but the froggy prince realized that he knew the story.

"You have to kiss me."

Sakura had done a double take. It was bad enough that he could even _talk_ in the first place, and now he expects a kiss?

"I don't think so." Did the frog just _smirk?_

"I guarantee satisfaction, princess."

Sakura cringed.

"Look, I'd really like to help you, but I…do NOT kiss frogs." Memories of childhood and Ino teasing her about her immense dislike of the slimy things came painfully flooding back. Ino, who was downstairs, dancing with somebody who _wasn't the real prince_.

"Are you sure? My family is very wealthy, maybe I can offer you something? A reward, a wish?" the prince was starting to sound desperate.

Sakura's eyes slid over to the floor where the poster for her restaurant was lying, half unfolded, and she could just make out where her father had scribbled the restaurant's name. _Sakura's Place._

She looked back down at the frog (_prince, she mentally slapped herself, that's Prince Sasuke._)

"Just…one kiss?"

The frog nodded and then smirked again.

"Unless you beg for more."

Sakura winced, and took a few deep breaths in, coaching herself.

"Okay, Sakura, you can do this. It's just one kiss. You can do this!" And with that, she kissed the frog.

Sasuke cursed mentally as he stared down at the now empty dress, and the form that was wiggling around inside it.

As the clothes fell away from her eyes, Sakura was able to look up.

_Wait…up?_

Sasuke was still sitting on the dresser, still a frog.

"You don't look that much different," she remarked woozily. Her head was spinning, and everything looked a lot bigger.

"But…how'd I end up down here?" Sakura glanced at her hand…which had shrunken and was green.

_WHAT?_

She glanced to her right, there was a mirror left on the floor there. She of course, screamed bloody murder when instead of pink hair and pale skin, there was a little green frog staring back at her. She leaped up onto the dresser, screaming and tripping over the too-long green legs.

"_What did you do to me?_" She screeched at Sasuke.

Sasuke certainly hadn't been expecting that.

**Disney!verse: the Lion King (don't ask about the wacky idea I had for this one)**

Suigetsu sighed as he watched his best friend pad off into the jungle with the strange white wolf-girl that had showed up out of nowhere. Next to him, Juugo sighed.

"He certainly looks happy, doesn't he?"

Suigetsu glared at the jaguar sitting next to him. They were an odd bunch, a river otter and a jaguar, and then one of the demon wolves that could transform into a human at will. He had always been told by his family not to associate with the wolves; they were bad news. They always kept to themselves, and they didn't like outsiders.

But when he and Juugo had stumbled upon a wolf pup in the middle of the desert outside their jungle paradise, they couldn't abandon him. It had been five peaceful and fun years with just the three of them, when suddenly, this white wolf shows up like she wants to eat one of them.

The chase didn't last very long, because it wasn't long until Sasuke came to their rescue. The great black wolf had appeared like a ghost, and the two wolves began to fight, with Suigetsu egging Sasuke on.

Soon, however, the white wolf had Sasuke pinned, and that was when the trouble started. Sasuke had morphed back into his human form, whispering a name from his childhood.

"Sakura?"

The white wolf backed away, still in a defensive position, but as Sasuke stood, recognition started to flicker in her eyes.

"That's you, Sakura, isn't it?"

The wolf morphed into a girl with stunning pink hair and green eyes, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sasuke…?"

He nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. Sakura was speechless for a moment, before crying out and launching herself into his arms. They were both laughing, and Suigetsu realized that in the five years Sasuke had been with him and Juugo, he hadn't laughed at anything as hard as he was laughing with this girl now.

While Suigetsu fumed as the reunited friends padded off into the jungle, back in their wolf forms, Juugo smiled. The girl was nice, and she must mean something really special to Sasuke. Juugo hadn't seen Sasuke this…_happy _(and that was something in and of itself; Sasuke was rarely happy) in a long time, and he felt that he deserved it.

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side, and Sakura felt the insane urge to nuzzle up against him. She hadn't seen him in years, and just to be walking next to him was so nostalgic, that she almost wanted to cry.

Sasuke sensed his companion's emotional state, and guided her to one of his favorite spots. Sakura was surprised when the trees abruptly thinned out to reveal an endless, hilly meadow with a lake and waterfalls surrounding it. Sasuke looked at her and grinned in his special way. Then he took off.

From then until sunset, they ran and ran, switching forms, jumping, and having fun. Eventually they landed in a heap at the foot of a hill, laughing, with Sasuke holding himself above Sakura. Sasuke was so caught up in the moment that he was caught off guard when Sakura lifted herself up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his jaw.

Eyes wide, he stared down at her in shock. She returned his gaze evenly, loving and knowing, and Sasuke couldn't help himself. He gently lowered himself down until their lips met.

"Don't you see, Juugo?" wailed Suigetsu. "He'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two!"

Juugo just smiled.

**Disney!verse: Hercules**

Sakura looked at the flower in her hand and sighed.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked it. "You'd think a girl would learn."

_So, are you admitting that you are in love with him?_

"No! No chance, no way, I won't say it." However, the nagging little voice persisted.

_Why deny it?_

"Because my heart learned its lesson last time. I won't go through with heartbreak again."

_Maybe this one is different._

"No. Stupid little voice! Get off my case, I won't say it!"

_Don't be proud. It's okay to be in love._

Sakura smiled to herself.

'_Well, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.'_

It was only after she pushed him out of the way of that falling pillar that she finally said it, to herself and to him.

"Sakura, why would you do that?"

She smiled weakly and cupped her hand around his face. Sasuke tried to pretend that it wasn't shaking.

"People always do crazy things…when they're in love."

And then, when he saves her life, and then says that he wants to spend the rest of his with her, she realizes it might not be such a bad thing to say it…every once in a while. Then they're kissing, and Sakura thinks that if she gets this every time she says it, she'd say it every day for the rest of her life. She's got her hero, and she will say that she's in love.

HakunaMatata

**So, how was it? I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I hope everybody enjoyed it. Please do leave reviews! :D**


End file.
